Sense of Right Alliance
The Sense of Right Alliance is a group of superheroes and other things dedicated to the defense of the Earth, much the same as Derp Cat Legion. As such, the two groups are allies. History Founding The Sense of Right Alliance was created when six extraordinary beings: Superman, Batman, Shrek, Spiderman, Lightning McQueen, and the SPD Blue Ranger, came together as one during a terrible calamity. They knew that the world needed protectors. Heroes. Those who had a sense of right. And upon finding themselves as just those protectors, they took this idea to its extreme, and made it their name. Thus, they became.... The Sense of Right Alliance. Expansion Over the years of their existence, the Sense of Right Alliance would recruit more members into its ranks, beginning with Sky's fellow SPD Rangers, Shrek's close friend Donkey, and Batman's sidekick Dick Grayson, who he even convinced to reclaim the name of Robin. Over time the Sense of Right Alliance's ranks grew as other heroes were brought into the fold, from other Power Ranger teams to groups like the Fantastic Four and any other individuals willing to join them. Through this, the Sense of Right Alliance grew in numbers and power over time until they were arguably the strongest superhero team on the planet. While some groups and individuals took issue with the amount of Power the Sense of Right Alliance welded, they would time and time again prove themselves as true heroes only interested in the well being of the people of Earth and the entire universe. Making Allies When Derp Cat Legion was created, though Batman and a few of the others were skeptical of the group's intentions, many of the Sense of Right Alliance saw the good they wanted to do, and thus Derp Cat Legion and the Sense of Right Alliance became allies, both fighting for the betterment of the world, each in different ways. Some timer later, after an encounter with Thots, Sense of Right Alliance founding member Shrek became a member of the Thot Patrol, creating an alliance between the two groups, as the Sense of Right Alliance came to realize the great threat Thots posed to the Earth and all reality. This alliance has remained in place ever since, and allows the Sense of Right Alliance to more easily branch out beyond their native dimension when the situation calls for it. Members Founders/Core Members The founders and leaders of the Sense of Right Alliance. * Superman * Batman * Shrek * SPD Blue Ranger * Spiderman * Lightning McQueen Fantastic Four * Mr. Fantastic * Invisible Woman * Human Torch * The Thing Power Rangers Dino Thunder * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Yellow Ranger * White Ranger * B(est)lack Ranger Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Raphael * Michelangelo * Donatello Power Rangers SPD * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Yellow Ranger Power Rangers Wild Force * Red Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Blue Ranger * White Ranger * Black Ranger * Wolf Ranger Others * Symbiote Spiderman * Mr. Incredible * Donkey * Robin Gallery Sense of Right Alliance.png|The founding members of the Sense of Right Alliance (Lightning's blue phase) sense_of_right_alliance_by_matiassoto-d7ymauh.jpg|The Sense of Right Alliance shortly after recruiting Z of the SPD Rangers and Shrek's friend Donkey into their ranks Sense of Right Alliance toys.jpg|Official merchandise of the Sense of Right Alliance Trivia * Originally the Justice League was going to be it's own thing in the Derp Cat Universe, hence the inclusion of Batman, before it was decided to bring in the Sense of Right Alliance due to them being more memey and thus more fitting with the Derp Cat universe. Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero teams Category:Factions Category:Allies of Derp Cat Legion Category:Good guys Category:Sense of Right Alliance